Chapter 4
Celestial Spirit of the Canis Minor is the fourth chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Full Summary On the east side of the country Fiore, there is a city called Magnolia Town. Population of 60,000, and since the ancient time it's a merchant city that prosperous in magic. At the center of the town is the infamous Kardia Cathedral, and beyond that is the town's only Guild, Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy had found a place to live. Although the rent is 70,000 Jewels, it is really close to the main merchant street, making it really convenient to shop. Relaxing in the bath, Lucy was happy to find her new home. As she introduced the house, such as the room size, the retro fireplace, cooking area, etc. But the part she enjoy in particular is her bedroom, which her mood changed immediately when she saw Natsu and Happy was there somehow while making a mess. Giving them a kick towards the face, Lucy asked how are here in her house. Natsu told her that Mirajane told them. Lucy, enraged, begin to lecture Natsu about morals and violation. Happy didn't listen as he scratched the walls with his claws, causing Lucy's hair to stand on its ends. As she was distracted, Natsu picked up a stack of paper, wondering on what that is. Before he can read it, however, Lucy took it away as she screamed a big no. Natsu asked what that is, but Lucy told him to go home. He refused, however, because he came to visit her, causing Lucy to call him selfish. Serving them tea, Lucy told them to go home because she still has to unpack. Natsu asked that he wants to see the key guys. Lucy refused, and told Natsu to call them Celestial Spirits. Happy then asked about the number of Celestial Spirits she as under contract. Lucy then introduced her silver keys, Horologium, Crux, and Lyra. She then moved on to the gold keys, also known as the Ecliptic Zodiac Gates, Taurus, Aquarius, and Cancer. She then realize that she haven't form a contract with the Nikora, and decides to demonstrate how contracts are form. Happy wonders if it has to be a blood seal, and Natsu continued that it must hurt the butt the most. Lucy denied both speculation, and begin to summon out Nikora. Out pops Nikora, and both Natsu and Happy were surprised by its appearence. Natsu told her to cheer up, which Lucy retorted that she didn't fail. Lucy then began to form a contract... with a notepad and a pencil. As she asked for the days that she can summon Nikora, Natsu and Happy was a bit disappointed by how simple it is made. Lucy then explained that despite the simplicity, the contract is extremely important, and that she will never break her promise. Now nicknamed Plue, it began to dance in a special pattern that Natsu somehow understood. Natsu then recapped about his last mission, and stated that had it not been for Lucy's Taurus, they would be in trouble. Accepting Plue's request, Natsu asked Lucy to form a team with them. After hearing what a team is about from Happy, Lucy accepted. As they got excited, Natsu immediately took out a job request for Lucy to read. Upon reading, she noticed that the job request requires a blonde maid dealing with a lecherous Duke named Everlue, that's she realized that she had been set up. At the guild, Shadow Gear were looking for the same request, and were disappointed when they heard from Mirajane that Natsu took it. Makarov then told Levy that it may be for the better because the reward just shot up by 10 times the initial value. As the guild was in an uproar, Gray smirks off and commented that it just got interesting. Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Manga & Anime Difference *Lucy wasn't wearing a towel when she was taking a bath in the Manga. *The mess Natsu and Happy made was much messier in the Anime *Lucy kicked Natsu while taking her paper away in the Anime, but merely takes it away in the Manga *Plue had more detailed dances in the manga telling Natsu to form a team with Lucy *Natsu recapped a bit on his last mission, and how it was the Cow that saved them *Gray... Smoking... 'nuff said...